Severus' Pleasure
by SeulWolfe
Summary: Written for Snarry Holidays fest 2009::Harry is taken captive. Who will come to his rescue...HPXSS, SLASH!


**Title:** Severus' Pleasure

**Author: Calanor/SeulWolfe**  
**Giftee:** bielol  
**Word Count:** 11,772  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:**Harry/Severus, implied Lucius/Remus  
**Warnings:** Post-Hogwarts, EWE, no book 6 or 7, slash, AU, smut...of the Severus/Harry kind.  
**Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**Summary:** Harry is taken captive. Who will come to his rescue...  
**Author's Notes:** thanks to N.. for listening to me go silently crazy and beta.. and S, F, S, 7 and S.. for reading. For the mods for having patience with me.. Happy Christmas! Blessed Yule! And of course.. Merry Christmas! I hope this meets with your approval bielol!

**Severus' Pleasure**

**The pleasure of love is in loving.  
Francois de La Rochefoucauld (1613-1680)  
**

_**Somewhere in England... Location unknown.....**_

They stood in a circle, clothed in robes of deepest red. Only a single candle lit the dark room as the occupants stood in the shadows, untouched by the soft light. One voice rang out, feminine but strong.

"We begin as we began. The wizards and witches who have forgotten their duties to our world will be brought back into the circle. We will chain them to us and they will obey. No more will the Muggleborns and Halfbloods leave to return to the Muggle world. No more will they turn their backs on our ways and traditions. It makes them part of us. They will submit to us or they will die."

Another voice, this one deeper and male, "And the Purebloods who also defy us?"

"They shall share the same fate."

"No one will be aware, not until it is too late, not until we have a foothold in the Ministry."

"We take the lessons of the past Dark Lord and do things the way He should have... and the way we must."

"Agreed."

"Agreed," all the voices rang out together.

"Our first to be led back into our fold shall be Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter."

**)~(**

_**October 31 **_

Harry Potter stepped out into the street and breathed in the fresh early morning air, stretching his arms out above his head. It had been a very long night in the Accident and Emergency Room. Two shootings. Three fights. Two crash ups with fatalities. He wasn't suppose to work the shift last night but Nigel had called in with the flu. Damn nasty business that was. Now they were short three doctors as well as five nurses.

And it was Halloween which for some reason, brought out the crazies in people. Be it drinking into the excess of celebrating the holiday or just doing something stupid and careless.

His best friend Hermione was coming to pick him up for breakfast, then he would go home. He had twenty-four hours to himself before he had to be back for his next round of shifts.

He had called Hermione last night to have her walk Leo, his spotted great Dane before the dog had an accident, or worse, got antsy and decided to try to eat his favorite chair again. Luckily she'd been on her way home from her own job where she worked for the British Muggle Ministry as a liaison for the Magical side.

She kept watch over a book that recorded magical births and accidental magics of new little wizards and witches. If the parents weren't prepared to care for a magical child, then the child was placed with a Magical family, only after all avenues had been exhausted to keep the family together.

Hermione was one of a few people he kept in contact with after he left to live in the Muggle world. Especially when the finicky people got pissy with him for not joining the Auror program. He'd had enough of dealing with dark wizards and the trouble caused when he failed to meet the Magical world's expectations by not joining the Auror program was the last straw. It was time to live his life how he wanted.

He kept up with his friends and those he called family. He hadn't spoken to Ginny since they fought over his studying for his A-levels. She couldn't understand why he chose to continue studying, and there were times when he hadn't either. But, when she called him a waste of a wizard, he walked out of the Burrow. Spending his life being bullied and verbally abused by his relatives had been more than enough. He didn't have to put up with it now, especially from someone who said they cared, and didn't.

He'd had enough to last him a lifetime.

Harry stood up and away from the wall as he saw Hermione's car come around the corner. He hadn't gotten very far into the carpark when he was surrounded by red-robed figures. Startled at their appearance in the middle of Muggle London, Harry didn't have time to go for his wand before he was hit by several Stunning Spells.

**)~(**

Severus Snape was a man of many different facets. One could know him a lifetime and never know everything, or indeed anything, about him. The abused little boy was now a tall lean man with a well honed body. He'd work hard every day since he was sixteen, to train himself in self-defense, against the bullies...

And, against his own father's fists.

Everyday he rose early and trained in a room he had fashioned. Mats and dummies to practice and train. He ran in the early morning hours through the Forbidden Forest.

When he returned to Hogwarts after the fall of Voldemort, he didn't retake the position of Headmaster. He left that to Albus. The old man was much better at the job than he ever was.

He was more than content to teach the aspects of Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

The fall of Voldemort brought many things to pass. The new Board of Governers had closed the school for a year to rebuild the shattered castle and to restructure the curriculum. So many things needed changing and updating. Such as new subjects and a return to the traditions that dated back to the time of the Founders.

Muggleborns especially, were in need of better education on Wizarding traditions and customs, law, and lifestyles. They came to this new world with no knowledge. That changed. Living conditions for some of them, before coming to the wizarding world had to be reevaluated. Not every family was patient and understanding when a child began exhibiting magical ability.

Never again would a magical child grow up to hate the world. Not if they could help it. Madam Granger was head of an office that was forged in the fires of this new world. An office that was not housed in the Ministry of Magic, but the British Muggle Ministry.

Another thing that Minister Fudge felt was a thorn in his side. Answering to the Muggles and Muggleborn who were ranked higher than he was in the political world. Be it magical or Muggle.

Severus loved the justice of it all.

Not that the Ministry wasn't still trying to rule them all with an iron fist. They, the purebloods didn't take kindly to the changes being made over the years. Some traditions had been discarded along the way, and laws that had taken away rights of some Magical people were thrown out.

Werewolves, such as Remus Lupin, had a right to teach now. Something that he was very good at, even Severus himself grudgingly agreed about that.

Severus had returned from his run and started practicing his assorted styles of martial arts. He stripped off his sweaty shirt, threw it to the side as he found his position, then dropped into his meditation.

He was almost complete when he felt someone enter into his room. They would have to wait.

**)~(**

Albus Dumbledore rushed out of his office, leaving Hermione Granger, to wait for information on the whereabouts of Harry Potter. Luna Lovegood was currently scrying for his location. The Tracking charm that Albus had placed on Harry years ago was gone. Someone had stripped it from him, sometime after he was taken. So, there was only one man he could send, who was capable of finding and retrieving, Harry. Someone he trusted completely.

Severus Snape.

As he quickly navigated the stone halls of the school, avoiding students as he went, Albus turned scenario after scenario over in his head trying to determine why the Ministry would have taken Harry.

He knew from a few quiet grumblings that there was those who were not happy that the Chosen One had take up residence in the Muggle World. Especially attending school there and then taking on what was clearly a very Muggle job, where it was felt the young man's magic and talents were wasted. Others were upset that he hadn't married and fathered children, being an heir to not one but two ancient houses.

These were things the Magical world felt were his duty.

Albus stopped at the door to the Room of Requirement, and whispered his personal password to the door's guardian. He entered and waited while Severus completed his exercises.

When he finished, he turned to the older wizard, "What is it, Albus?"

"It's Harry Potter. The Ministry had him kidnapped him from his job this afternoon, in broad daylight. Miss Granger witnessed it as she was pulling up to pick him up for their breakfast meeting."

Severus walked over and picked up his shirt, "Why would the Ministry take Potter?"

"I'm not sure, Severus. But anything is possible with them. Especially with Dolores spouting off the way she has been."

"What do you need me to do?"

"The Order is coming as we speak. Hermione and Luna are scrying for his location."

"The Tracking charms?"

"Are gone."

"Who--?"

"He wasn't aware of them Severus. The kidnappers had to have removed them."

**)~(**

Harry woke up several hours later to a massive headache. Although he was far from being comfortable, he was tied down on what seemed to be a heavy table. From what he could feel that he was naked, and with the low light he could see he was covered in runes.

"Ah, awake finally, Mr. Potter."

Harry closed his eyes. He knew that voice. As long as he lived he would never forget that sickly sweet voice, "Umbridge."

"You haven't forgotten me, Mr. Potter. I'm pleased."

"What do you want with me?! What have you done?!" Harry kept his breathing even. If he didn't, he was going to have an all out panic attack.

"Why, Mr. Potter. Insuring the continuation of the Pure bloodlines. Yours of course and that of the Black family. To bring you back into the world in which you belong. Wandering off to the Muggle world and not attending to your duty to your Ancient Houses is a blasphemy."

"You're barking." He hissed. "Finally gone around the twist, I see."

Dolores Umbridge eyes burned for a moment. She had her wand at the tip of her fingers, itching to cast an Unforgivable on the man before her. He was defiant as a child and he still insisted on baiting her. "I would watch what you say, Mr. Potter. I promised your new Mistress I would deliver you unharmed. She has great plans for you and your seed."

Harry's eyes widened. "OH HELL NO!"

"Oh yes, Mr. Potter. The ritual to bind you to her has already begun. When she arrives tomorrow, she will take you and finish the ritual. Then you will be her... husband... and slave... forever."

"You're taking away MY right of choice."

"No, we are bringing the Wizarding World back to order. Reining in Wizards and Witches who are turning their back on OUR traditions. One by one, we will bring our honor back. Doing what the Ministry cannot do."

"Honor? You call kidnapping me and forcing me to bind with another not of my choosing, HONOR? How is it HONORABLE to forcefully take my Gift of First Rite, from me?! That's sacrilege against the Goddess!"

Dolores stepped closer to the man, she ran a finger down his thigh, ignoring his outburst. "And such a fine looking young man."

"Don't touch me!" He pulled at his bonds, struggling to get free. "This won't work! You're insane!" Harry wanted to get far away from the look in the witch's eye.

"Too bad I had chosen someone else, or you would have the privilege of warming my bed."

Harry went ashen then turned a bit green as his stomach rolled. The mental image that filled his mind was much worse than any Cruciatus he had experienced.

"I envy your Mistress." Dolores stepped back, "In twenty-four hours, Mr. Potter, everything will be much better. And you'll be much happier with her as your Mistress. She will take care of you and everything else so you won't have to."

The toad-like woman turned and left the room. Closing the door on her way out, leaving Harry alone and terrified that he wouldn't be able to escape from the hell that was closing on him.

His body seized up when he saw a dark shape jump down from the ceiling to the floor.

**)~(**

Severus stood in the shadows of the Headmaster's office. He listened quietly as everyone tried to be heard first. Madam Granger was sitting in a corner being comforted by one of the older Weasley men.

Everyone else was yelling and screaming in dismay trying to be heard over the others in the madhouse the office had become.

"SILENCE!" Albus roared.

As one, they all shut up and sat down.

Albus straightened his robe and gazed around the room. "As I've informed everyone, Harry Potter was kidnapped early this morning. The abductors wore red robes. Miss Granger wasn't close enough to see if there was any other identifying marks or crests on them. Kingsley and Mad-Eye have looked at the pensieve memory and they cannot identify any of the culprits either."

"Why should we care who's taken him?" Nymphadora Tonks spoke harshly. "He chose to leave us. He shouldn't be our problem."

"That's bright of you, Nymphadora!" Hermione snapped into the silence at her comment. "Didn't Harry save your life? What, three times?"

"We should care because he gave up his life for our world and he is one of us," Luna stated, her huge blue eyes missing nothing. "We owe him now. Quite close to a Wizard's Debt really..."

"We owe him nothing. He should have stayed here and done his duty to the Wizarding World!" The plum-haired Auror snapped.

"And what duty would that be?" Severus asked stepping out of the shadows.

Tonks glared but said nothing. Remus could be heard growling low in his throat, from as he was being restrained by Lucius in the back of the Headmaster's office.

"Have we found where they've taken him?" Lucius asked, as he pushed the Were down into his chair.

Luna cleared her throat, "Scrying tells us he's being held somewhere near Dover."

"We don't know how many are holding him. What they've done to him. Too many unknown factors," Kingsley said as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"And how much time we have," Mad-Eye growled.

Luna didn't like the look on Tonks' face as she watched her. Something wasn't right there. "Headmaster, may we take a small break?"

"That is an excellent suggestion. I will have the elves bring tea."

After everyone wandered away to stretch, or talk, or visit the loo, he pulled the former Ravenclaw into a side room. "What is it my dear?"

"I sense that Tonks knows more than she's telling. Any plans we make to rescue Harry might be thwarted. We should send a fake team out on a wild goose chase and another in secret to where we think they are actually holding Harry."

"Do you think Tonks is a part of this unknown group?"

"Yes."

"Very astute of you, Luna. And a very good plan as well."

"Thank you, Headmaster."

"Let me call in Severus. He'll be the best man for the job."

"The only man for this, Headmaster."

**)~(**

Severus Snape watched as the horrid creature left the room where Potter was being held. She was still as loathsome as he remembered. He had listened closely to the conversation and watched as she touched him. It took all of his self-control to keep from hexing the harpy on the spot.

He waited a few moments more before jumping down from his perch near the ceiling. He had found a window that he enlarged to crawl through. He glided on silent feet towards Potter who lay there trembling from both cold and fear. Severus felt a pang of sympathy for the young man. All that happened since this morning would be enough to send a normal man screaming. But Potter was far from normal. He had endured far more than this already in his young life, but he still didn't deserve this.

Even though he often told friends that he wanted to be 'Just Harry', only a very few actually saw and treated him as such.

In the darkness of the room, all Harry could see was a dark figure moving towards him. His nerves had already reached their limit and now his mind was playing tricks on him. Now a wraith was coming to finish him off before Umbridge could, with her wild visions of grandeur.

A hand came up and settled on his chest. He shivered, not from the cold but from the gentle touch. "Who are you?" Harry whispered, his throat dry.

"Snape," Severus stated. "We don't have much time. I am not sure when they will return."

Harry relaxed. He was safe. Snape was always there when he needed him. Even if he hadn't known it from the beginning. Then he remembered his nudity and blushed, his face and entire torso turning a deep pink. He prayed his cock would behave.

Severus pulled a vial from his pocket and transfigured it into a robe. Casting a Cutting Hex on Harry's bonds to free him, he helped him up and handed him the clothing. Harry quickly pulled on the robe. When he tried to stand he slid to the floor. He had been laying so long, his legs had lost all feeling.

"Damnation," he muttered.

Harry never cried. Never. Even today when he woke up tied up and stretched out like an ritual offering for sacrifice. But now that he was almost free of this nightmare, he wanted to cry in frustration.

"Come along, Potter," Severus whispered. "We don't have much time."

Harry tried standing again, leaning onto Snape for support. "I'm trying."

"Try harder."

"Git." Harry grumbled as he tried to stand up.

Severus took Harry's arm and pulled it across his shoulders and started moving. "Come along. Give me your foot and I'll hoist you up. Grab the edge and pull yourself through. Can you do that?"

"If it kills me."

"Lets hope not. Madam Granger will be most displeased if you died."

Harry snorted in amusement as he grabbed the ledge and pulled. Severus watched as he scrambled out the window, then followed shortly himself. Outside in the fresh air, Harry breathed deeply. He wasn't free, not by a long shot. But close.

"Where to now?" he asked as Severus appeared next to him. "I can feel the wards. Strong ones too."

"I found a small hunting cottage nearby. It's out of range of these wards. We'll travel there on foot. The night is almost gone. We will wait through the day and leave tonight. They'll expect us to leave now and try to trace the portkey."

"I take it a portkey is going to leave here shortly?"

"Yes."

"Brilliant."

**)~(**

Dolores walked with the other woman down to the lower level of the large mansion they were using. "It was easy to take him."

"I'm pleased. I've had word that they are on a wild goose chase to Dover thinking he's there."

"Let them look, Madam. They won't find him until it's too late to do anything. By then he'll be under our control."

"I hope you didn't hurt him in anyway."

"Of course not. Though he is a delicious little morsel, if I do say so myself."

The other woman turned and glared at Dolores, "I will not share him."

Dolores swallowed her disappointment at being denied. But brightened when she remembered that soon she would have her own pet. They stopped before a closed door, Dolores reached out and opened it. "We've done the ritual runes for..." She stopped speaking when she realized that Potter was gone.

"Bad business, Dolores. All of our plans will go up in smoke if he's not found before he makes it back to the Order and Dumbledore. When they see the runes, they will know what would have happened. Then where will we be!? Find him! Now!"

"Yes, Madam." Umbridge ran off as fast as she could, calling for the others to search.

The other woman scowled, making her beautiful face, look ugly and evil. They'd been had. The search team to Dover was a decoy. She gathered her robes, spun around, and followed after the other woman. They couldn't search for long, if the Order knew where they were then everything would be in jeopardy. Getting Potter out might have been a part of the diversion. They would, and could be, attacked any moment.

**)~(**

They stayed close to the trees as they walked through the thick foliage. Harry followed as quietly as he could trying to keep up with Snape's quick pace. Until he tripped over a thick root, and down he went. Evidently he hadn't regained full control of his leg muscles yet. "Bloody hell," He muttered, grimacing against the pain in his knee.

"Come on, Potter. Almost there." Severus had reached down to help him up.

"I think I twisted my knee." But Harry stood up and grunted. He tuned out the pain and followed after Snape. He was not going to complain.

Stopping in his tracks to let a limping Potter catch up, Snape pinched the bridge of his nose, and growled. "Bloody hell."

He had to do something. He grabbed Harry's arm, making him look at him.

"Not a word. To anyone, Potter. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded, frowning for a moment, as the air around Snape shimmered and began to move. His eyebrows rose up and disappeared into his messy hair.

"Oh Goddess...!" He exclaimed as he stumbled back.

Severus Snape was an Animagus! Before him was a beautiful black lion, with a mane so lush and long. Dark eyes, just as black, and full of intelligent cunning, peered out at him. He reached out a hand to touch the mane, but pulled his hand back at the last minute.

"What do you want me to do?"

Severus growled and bumped Harry with his body. Harry caressed the sleek animal with his hand. The lush mane was full and somewhat soft. The stiff hairs had a bit of texture to their surface. It was... interesting. The gentle beast purred beneath his hand. Harry dropped to his good knee and laid his head on the strong back. "I'm going to lose it, Snape."

Severus bumped him again and crouched down.

"What do you want?" Harry frowned. "Do want me to... ride on your back? You're gonna carry me?" Harry's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

The lion purred louder, and bumped him a third time.

Harry pulled himself over Snape's back and held on as he steadied himself. Slowly, Severus stood up and began walking through the thick forest. Harry closed his eyes, letting the steady gate, the warm body, and velvety purr sooth his tired nerves and bruised body.

Harry wasn't sure how long they trekked through the woods as he drifted in and out of sleep. When they finally came to a stop at a run down cottage, Harry slid to the ground, trying to avoid putting weight on his injured knee. Severus transformed back to himself, helping Potter into the cottage, and onto the bed in the corner.

Harry sat up pulling the robe up to see if he could assess the damage to his knee. Swollen and bruising. Harry went to grab his wand, but suddenly remembered, "My wand! Damnit! It's gone. It's still back at that place. When they took my clothes, they took my wand!"

Severus pulled a bundle out of a side pocket of the coat he was wearing. "I scouted the place first, before finding you. I found your things. I commend you for continuing to carry your wand."

"I learned one thing from Mad-Eye, never go anywhere without your wand. And just because I don't live in the Magical World doesn't mean I don't live as a Wizard, Snape. I keep it in the inseam of my scrubs. I can pull it quickly, but those men or whoever they were got the jump on me pretty quick..." Harry frowned in concentration, before asking, "How long have I been out? Gone?"

Taking a deep breath, "You were taken early this morning. Madam Granger saw the incident and reported it to Albus and the Ministry. The English Minister is not happy about a kidnapping in broad daylight."

"Do they know who did it?"

"Kingsley and Mad-Eye reviewed Madam Granger's memories. But, they did not recognize anyone. We believe there were using glamours under the hoods to distort their features."

"What do they want with me, Professor? I haven't done anything to put myself in the spotlight for quite sometime. The only thing I could get from Umbridge...," Harry shivered in disgust thinking of that vile woman. "That someone wanted to make me a pet or slave."

Severus nodded in agreement, "I heard her conversation with you. It seems there is something amiss in our world."

Harry's eyes widen. "Another Dark Lord?"

"Umbridge said Mistress.. so, I would assume that its a woman."

"Bella is dead. Hermione made sure of that."

"It isn't Umbridge. A leader of this type needs charisma and a certain type of charm to draw followers..."

"And that woman has absolutely none of either!"

"Agreed. There are not that many women with that type of personality who would have the will or means or power behind them to attempt this."

Severus turned to look at Harry. "I want to look at those runes they painted on you. To get a notion at what they were up to. A clue to what their plans are?"

"Of course, Professor."

Harry grabbed his boxers and pulled them on, then pulled off the robe, blushing slightly. Memories of the past played in his mind's eye. He shivers slightly in the cool air of the cottage.

"Do you think its an unmarked Death Eater?"

Severus thought for a moment. He and Lucius knew every follower. They'd made a point of knowing who they were dealing with. It had taken some time but they eventually identified everyone, and the basic information about each, including the ones who hadn't taken the Mark.

"No, I do not. I'm not sure what type of plot they have planned. Taking you might just be a beginning of their plans. Umbridge did say something about bringing back order. And she mentioned your duty to the two houses you are head of."

"Traditionalists?"

Severus rubbed his chin in thought. "You have a good point there. There has been bit of an uproar with the changing of the laws. The Ministry's changing of them and installing new controversial ones."

Harry turned so Severus could have a better look at the runes painted all over his body. "Interesting. Some of these, from just a glance, appear to be some that have been banned from use and declared dark for over three hundred years."

Harry took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "Then someone has access to a very dark library."

"One of the older families, I would assume." Severus glared as he identified others. "Master and slave runes. Mind altering. Fertility and vitality. Binding of magic and free will. Whoever this is, she wanted you to be completely under her control."

"Bloody hell," Harry muttered.

"We are dealing with a group that is playing for keeps, Potter." Severus wiped away the offending and most dangerous runes. But left the rest in place until they returned to Hogwarts. If on the off chance they were captured before they could get away, then they would rush to get Potter under their control and wouldn't take the time to recheck the runes.

"Do you happen to have some water? I've not had anything to drink or eat since early last night on my break."

Severus pulled another object from one of his pockets and enlarged it. "I've food and water." He offered Harry a bottle of water and a packet containing a sandwich with crisps.

"Thanks."

"Get some rest while you can. I'll keep watch."

Severus stood by the window as a silent sentinel as Harry took the transfigured robe and laid down on the bed. Sleep had been so long ago, that he was resting quietly in no time.

)~(

The two hooded figures waited till the others returned from searching the building and surrounding area. "We found nothing, but there was the trace of a portkey that was activated about forty minutes ago."

"Disperse. We meet in two days. We will allow things to settle down before we move on again with our plans."

"As you wish," they echoed before they disappeared.

"He's still here. I know it. The portkey was also a diversion."

Dolores glanced at her companion before speaking, "What is your counsel then?"

"We back off and let them think that we are afraid. Then we take them all at once. There will be no waiting next time. The rituals will be ready to perform within an hour of their abductions."

"Wise counsel, my Lady."

)~(

_**Dreaming... **_

He could smell the dank and dark cell. Could feel the cold and dirty water that seeped through the stone wall he was chained to. He could hear the scratching of clawed feet as they scurried around him in the dark. He was so cold. The hunger was nothing. He was used to going days without eating.

But he hated the dark. And they had taken his clothes.

Moment by moment the words of the Death Eaters were eating away at him. At his soul. The Dark Lord was done fighting with him. His plan was to make Harry submit to him. Become his pet. Break him.

He had been strong for so long. Through his years at the Dursley's and Hogwarts. Now this. How much more could a man take before breaking.

The iron door scrapes on the stone floor as it opens. The light flares around the figure as he steps into the room. "Finally, Potter. I have you right where I want you."

"NO!" Harry yelled as he sat up in the bed, gasping for breath. He gathered himself pulling his knees up to his chest and started rocking back and forth. Mumbling, "No. No. No."

Severus turned from the window where he had been mulling things over in his mind, trying to figure out who was causing trouble.

"Damnation!" He strode away from the window towards the bed. He reached out and touched the other man on the shoulder causing him to cringe.

"NO! Don't hurt me! Please," he begged.

Severus quickly toed off his boots and slowly made his way onto the bed so as not to spook Potter any more than he already was. His voice soft and deep, he spoke again. "Potter... Harry. Listen to me."

"No. No. No. Don't touch me."

"Harry. You're not in Voldemort's dungeon. He's gone. He can't hurt you."

Harry kept breathing fast and deep.

"You killed him. Destroyed him. Remember?"

"Yes. But he still haunts me," Harry whispered. His eyes still wide and unseeing.

Severus slid behind Harry and brought him close to his chest. Stretching out his legs on either side of the other man, he rubbed his hand up and down his arms in a soothing motion. "Clear your mind, Harry. Take slow deep breaths. Think of your inner sanctuary. The one place where no one can hurt you."

Harry took one slow breath after the other each, deeper than the last one. Till he took one deep shuddering breath. "I haven't had a dream like that one in a very long time," Harry said from his place curled up around Severus. "Why can't they leave me alone? I just want to be a wizard and a Doctor. A simple man with simple dreams."

Severus was looking out into the darkness of the woods that surrounded them. They could have portkeyed away soon after they arrived at the cottage. Far away from any pursuers. Deep down as he was readying himself to rescue Harry, he knew that keeping him away from everyone for a night might be best.

Potter wouldn't be in the mood for coddling and hugs or being smothered, or the questions when he returned to the castle. He and Lucius had done the same when they had to retrieve both Draco and Harry from the Dungeons of Voldemort's stronghold. It gave the young men time to wind down and regroup before facing everyone.

The mad man had plans on making both young men his pets. It was at that moment he and Lucius decided that their spying days were over.

"Severus?"

"Yes, Harry."

"Make love to me."

Severus almost sputtered, "Harry..."

"Don't tell me I don't know what I want. I do. I've wanted you for the longest time." Harry turned his head so that he was looking at Severus. "I've kept my feelings to myself. Because I was afraid you would reject me."

Severus searched the face before him.

"I don't want my first time taken from me by some greedy power whore. I want you. I have since Fourth Year..."

Severus opened his mouth once more...

"Take away the bruises and pain... give me real memories of what lovemaking is supposed to be. Please."

Severus looked deeply into emerald green eyes. Pleading eyes.

"I'll take you anyway I can Severus. Even if it's only for tonight."

"Why me?" Severus asked. "There are more handsome men. Someone who..."

"Who what, Severus? I know you're a powerful and passionate lover. Looks have nothing to do with that... even though you are very attractive to me."

"How?" Severus asked, stunned.

"I saw you with Lucius."

"Oh, do tell, Mr. Potter," Severus purred. "Is this why you accepted Lucius as...What was it you said that day? One of the good guys?"

Harry lifted a hand, caressed Severus' cheek, brushing against the rough shadow of beard on the older man's face. He found it sexy.

"I was coming down to the Potions lab for Dreamless Sleep. I entered through the secret door and there the both of you were. He was down on his knees before you. Worshipping you. All this dark hair and pale flesh contrasting against each other. I was mesmerized and so excited. I know I should have left and come back later. Or gone on to Poppy. But I couldn't take my eyes away. You exuded such... charisma, and Lucius... he seemed overcome by it."

"Lucius... was a competent lover. And greedy."

"You held his head between your hands, caressing his long pale hair. Holding it away from his face, as he..." Harry's voice trailed off as his face flushed. He looked down at his hands. "He swallowed you whole. Like he couldn't get enough."

"Like I said, Harry. Lucius was very greedy."

Harry's body was warm. Even warmer lying next to Severus. He could feel the thrum of magic sparking along his arms and legs. Harry turned and spread his hands over Severus' chest, and stared at his lips. He wanted to taste those lips. His gaze slid up to Severus' eyes.

"Stop thinking and just kiss me, Severus."

Severus' gaze slid to Harry's mouth, as he pulled him closer. Leaning down, he covered Harry's mouth with his own, and kissed him slowly at first, waiting to see how he would respond. Harry smiled just a little into the kiss before he moaned in pleasure. Severus took that as a sign to deepen the kiss, running his tongue along Harry's lips, begging entrance. Their tongues met, and he decided he loved the taste of Harry.

Severus turned them so he was laying in between Harry's legs being cradled by this loving young man.

"Too many clothes Severus." Harry whispered against his lips.

He moaned when their skin touched, their clothing disappearing in a burst of wandless magic. Moving between Harry's legs, he aligned their erections, feeling the delicious friction as they moved together. He felt lips on his throat, kissing up to his ear.

"Teach me, Severus. Show me."

"Oh I will, Harry." he breathed as he began kissing his way down Harry's body. He licked a puckering nipple, following with a warm breath across the tight nub. Harry hissed as he arched off the bed, and Severus smiled against his skin.

"Ngghh!"

The realization that something so simple could arouse him so much, amazed him and he loved it, wanting more. Harry gasped again as he sunk his fingers into Severus' hair, holding his head close as the man's tongue teased his other nipple. His body could not stay still.

Whimpering when the delicious sensation finally stopped, he hesitated at releasing Severus' head, until he realized a trail of kisses was being placed down his abdomen. His erection gave a jolt of excitement and he spread his thighs. The sensation of that tongue running up the length of his cock made his breath catch, then he cried out when he was swallowed and deepthroated in one go. If his hips hadn't been pinned, Severus would have choked.

Oh, Harry tasted wonderful! He was particular as to whom he did this for, and he prided himself on his skill. But no one had ever reacted like this. Harry's entire body was trembling, and he was making the most delicious sounds, that varied depending on what he did with his tongue and lips. He let up a bit, changing to gentle licks and nibbles, stroking the trembling thighs to calm Harry.

Murmuring a wandless spell to stretch and lubricate, he carefully slid a finger inside of Harry, stroking gently. Harry's response was to spread his legs more and arch toward that finger, so he pulled out and added another finger. Stroking slowly, he pressed lightly on Harry's prostrate, as he began to suck again. Harry moaned aloud, torn between bucking up and pushing down on those fingers. Reaching down with his other hand, he tugged gently but firmly on Harry's scrotum, pulling off to look up at the younger man.

Deep green eyes blown wide with arousal stared intently at him, pleading, as Harry emitted something between a whimper of frustration and a sigh of relief. His body shone with a sheen of sweat, dark hair damp around his face. Harry's hands fisted in the bedding, as his hips continued to pump against those fingers up his arse. The sight made him rub his own erection harder against the bed.

"S-Sev'rus, please! M-More... anything!"

He pulled back again and inserted a third finger, stroking and stretching, his other hand again wrapped around the underside of a strong thigh, as he watched Harry's face. Flushed face and chest, lips red and kiss-swollen, those deep green eyes focused on him; it was a beautiful and very arousing sight. He couldn't wait any longer to be buried deep inside this young man.

He removed his finger and rose to move up Harry's body, dropping kisses along the way. Harry moaned and whimpered, his arms and legs moving to pull Severus closer to him. His lips sought Severus', kissing him hungrily, as if he couldn't get enough of him.

Pulling away, he moved up between Harry's legs, pushing those muscled thighs up toward his chest, and leaned down close to Harry's face.

"Shhh... calm yourself." He brushed a kiss across each of Harry's cheeks. "Are you sure about this Harry? That you want to give your first time to me... and not someone else?"

Harry nodded and whimpered. Severus kissed his chin.

"I need you to say it for me, Harry. Tell me this is what you want."

Harry took a deep breath and blew it out, trying to clear his thoughts, and looked into Severus' eyes, his own gaze a bit more lucid, as he spoke.

"Y-Yes, Sev'rus. I want you...to be m-my first. P-Please, take m-me. I want th-this!"

Severus nodded, placed Harry's legs over his shoulders and lined himself up with Harry's body. Guiding himself, he pushed in slowly as he took Harry's mouth in a deep kiss to distract him from the stretch and burn. Harry whined and broke the kiss.

"Ohh! H-Hurts!"

"Shhh..." Severus stopped moving, and rubbed his hands up and down Harry's thighs. "Take deep breaths and bear down against me. It will help." He watched him take a deep breath and release it, then nod.

He pulled out slightly and pushed in again, syncing his movement with Harry's breathing. Eventually, their bodies met and fit perfectly. Severus remained still, watching Harry's face, as he reached down to stroke his wilted erection. After a half dozen or so strokes, and with steely patience, he felt Harry's hips buck toward him, prompting him to move.

More than happy to be able to finally oblige him, Severus pulled out and thrust in, causing Harry's eyes to widen and his mouth to open in an O of pleasure. Spurred on, he thrust rhythmically and deeply into the welcoming body, as Harry reached up to grab fistfuls of hair and pull him into another hungry kiss.

It wasn't long until Harry was breaking the kiss to moan and babble gibberish, as Severus stroked into him making sure to hit his prostrate on every other stroke. He was in Nirvana himself. Harry's body felt so good and so tight around him, caressing his cock as he pushed into him and pulled back again.

He scooted closer to Harry, bracing his legs better, and leaned in, gripping Harry's legs firmer, and began to thrust faster and harder. Harry threw his head back and moaned, reaching up to grip Severus' upper arms. Their orgasms were approaching quickly. Both lost in the sensations of the moment, neither noticed the glow of magic around them as certain runes on Harry's body seemed to glow from within. As they climaxed, shouting into the night, several runes appeared on Severus' back, glowing brilliantly, before disappearing into his skin.

)~(

They lay sweaty, exhausted and sated. His limbs felt heavy and languid. He was tender in all the right places as he lay on his back with Severus tucked up against him, their legs tangled together. Deep restful sleep came quickly.

They woke up later and made love again, and again. Each time was different. Slower and loving. Hard and fast. Each was a moment to cherish. Harry felt alive for the first time in his life; truly alive. This is what lovemaking was. This is what he had been missing. And he never wanted to let go.

Severus; he couldn't seem to get enough. But was he ready to make a change. A change that included Harry? Severus was feeling conflicted. In all his life, he stayed away from attachments. He never had time for a lover. Someone to come home to at the end of the day. But right now, at this moment, he could see himself waiting at home for Harry after a long day.

Where were these feeling coming from? He felt suddenly uneasy. They were foreign to him. His parents hadn't been a loving couple, always squabbling and hexing each other. It had been a miracle he'd been conceived.

Could he? Could he, when they returned to Hogwarts, let Harry go? Go on as nothing ever happened? He studied the young man sleeping beside him. His grandmother would tell him to take it one day at a time. Severus sighed and succumbed to sleep once more.

)~(

Harry rolled and snuggled into Severus. "I don't think I can ever walk again. How about we just stay here, and let the whole world forget we existed."

"I'm surprised whomever took you didn't search harder last night."

"I have a bad feeling that whoever it is that Umbridge is working with, that it's something big. Bigger than just me being taken. They have plans for others too."

Severus turned his head to look at Harry. "Interesting deduction. It would mean that they have other powerful witches and wizards-- single or divorced--targeted. Possibliy the married ones who have had heirs born to their line."

"Those with power, money and political clout?"

"And important ties to the Pureblood families, particularly those whose lines are dying out."

"And those of us who haven't produced heirs? Then you could be a target, Severus. Being the Head of the Prince line."

"Where was this mind when you were in my class?"

Harry smiled, "Once old Tom's soul was out of my head, it seemed I could comprehend things when I studied. How do you think I managed to pass my Muggle GCSE's, A-levels, and attend six years of medical school?"

"The soul fragment hindered your learning?"

"Evidently. And it was hampering my magic as well. At least the part that assisted in my learning. Did I mention I have already completed the four-year training for a Healer on my own time?"

"I'm impressed." Severus laid his head back down on Harry's stomach. He was thinking about all the things Harry said. Could he himself be a target as well?

Harry's hand came up and began carding his fingers through Severus' hair. The older man closed his eyes in bliss. He loved having his hair played with. The motion brought a sense of peace to his body and he dozed off again.

When they woke up later, Severus was spooning his new lover. Holding him close, sharing his warmth. Sometime during the night, it had grown colder and it appeared to be snowing. Something so simple as holding Harry in a small cottage while it snowed around them brought another round of contentment to his soul.

"When are they expecting you to return?" Harry mumbled in a sleepy voice.

"Not for a few hours, unless you are anxious to return."

"No. But I do know the Hospital will be a madhouse with my disappearance. We were already working short staffed with the Flu outbreak this year."

Severus sat up and looked down at Harry, "You've not been sick, have you?"

"No. Health Care Workers are required to get the vaccinations. St. Mungo's also handed out the mandated ones as well. If I remember correctly, I saw your handwriting on them."

"I always brew their priority Potions for them. Ever since some dunderheaded idiot mixed up the potions and distributed Cheering Potion instead of the required anti-flu ones."

"Well, good. Then we are both safe." He reached back and pulled Severus' head forward and he twisted his upper body. "I think we have a few more hours to kill. Kiss me."

)~(

Night had fallen. Severus and Harry were readying themselves to return to Hogwarts. A place Harry hadn't seen in five years. Hermione and Ron kept him up to date with the goings on. Otherwise, he worked and kept to himself. He spent both Christmas Eve and Christmas Day working, leaving the day to the staff with families. Molly always sent his gifts ahead and he opened them at work, sharing her baked goods with the staff on duty. They were always a hit.

Harry was feeling unsure now that they were leaving this bubble of sanity.

"Don't think so hard, Potter."

Harry grinned as he finished tying his shoes. "I'm not. But it's nice to think even though after what happened, something else wonderful happened."

"Wonderful?"

"Beautiful."

"Indeed." Severus held out his hand to Harry. "Are you ready to return your adoring masses?" Severus' eyebrow was quirked in amusement. He had known for quite sometime that the younger man hated having people fawning over him like he was some idol.

"We will be appearing in one of the secure areas of the Forbidden Forest." Harry stepped closer as Severus pulled out the portkey. The older man could feel Harry suddenly stiffen next to him.

"I know you said, if only for tonight, but I wouldn't be so disinclined if you wanted more, Harry," Severus whispered. His own unsure thoughts started coming back to him and he brushed them away.

Seeming to relax, Harry smiled brilliantly, "I would think that line of thought would be a wonderful thing, Severus."

They shared a soft kiss before Severus activated the portkey. Moments later when they reappeared, Harry was pulled from Severus' embrace and swept away. In the span of only a moment or two, Harry was portkeyed away again. "What the bloody hell!"

"Not now, Severus. Dolores Umbridge is in the castle. She's searching for Harry, accusing us of staging the abduction and hiding him here."

Severus put a hand out on the old man's arm. "Albus! She was there when I retrieved Potter."

"Are you certain?"

Severus gave the Headmaster a look, "Yes. I'm certain. I listened to her manic babble for some time, before she left and I was able to free Har--Potter. She spoke of binding him to a Mistress. And it appears there may be others that are being targeted."

Blues eyes that had seen too much in a lifetime narrowed. "Did she let any other information slip?"

"None. But Harry suggested that I might be one of the ones they may target because of some of the things she spouted off about. Continuing the bloodlines. Ancient houses without heirs."

"This is bad. Very, very bad."

"Agreed, Albus. It means none of us are safe."

Albus took a deep breath. "Let us continue to the castle. When Dolores has left we will discuss this further."

)~(

Dolores Umbridge was waiting at the doors as the Headmaster and Severus Snape walked back to the castle. If she was a betting witch, she would hazard a guess that the Professor was the one who rescued Mr. Potter from their clutches. Not to worry. He would soon be under their control as well.

The Mudblood slipped by them before they had a chance to take her. Cornelius was very much looking forward to binding the young know-it-all to himself. He had plans for the witch. The first would be to destroy her office and take her career. She was sturdy stock and would breed well, strengthening his line, and he would enjoy breaking her, then bedding her. He grinned evilly everytime he spoke of his plans for her.

She would no longer challenge him or the Ministry ever again.

"I take it you could not find Mr. Potter?" the Headmaster asked as he walked up the front steps of the castle.

"We will find him and when we do, we will punish him for wasting our time and resources searching for him, when he was never kidnapped in the first place."

"Madam Granger..." Albus began.

"MISS Granger," Dolores corrected, the irritation clear in her voice. "She has done nothing to deserve the title and until then, she is MISS Granger, unless she marries."

"As I was saying, Madam Granger," The twinkle was gone in the blue eyes, replaced with something icy and deadly. "whose position affords her said title, witnessed the kidnapping with her own eyes! I viewed the pensieve memory myself."

The magic was rising in the air. Not too many went toe-to-toe with Albus. Severus did quite frequently, being just as stubborn. Lucius loved to for the sport. Harry on the occasion when he visited him at his home. He always loved a good argument. But this woman was useless in all matters and of all things useful.

"Do you really think that you scare me, old man?" She sneered.

"You would disrespect Albus Dumbledore?!" Severus hissed. "You truly are an imbecilic fool."

Dolores stood unmoving, but glaring indignantly, "He has never earned my respect. And I am no fool."

Turning her nose up in the air and her back on the angry men, "As I said. When we find Mr. Potter, he will answer to us. Good day!" The evil woman walked down the stone steps between the men as if she owned the world.

Severus waited till the vile woman had disappeared beyond the gates, "We have problems, Albus."

"Yes and by the way she broadcasted her thoughts, Madam Granger is in serious danger as well."

"You heard them too, Albus?"

"Loud and clear, my dear boy. Loud and clear. We can be grateful the foolish woman never learned to Occlude."

"I will summon the Order." Severus said as he darted into the castle.

Albus waited, watching the gates, "You may no longer follow the Dark Lord, Dolores, but your intentions are still just as evil as his ever were regarding the Wizarding World and her people.

The Headmaster turned in a snapping swirl of colorful robes and entered the castle, turning his back on the sunrise.

)~(

Harry collapsed as soon as the portkey deposited them. He really hated that mode of travel. Really, really hated it. He opened one eye and gazed up at the laughing face of Remus Lupin.

Harry grinned. "Hello Pops!"

Remus laughed. "Your Godson misses you."

"Is Teddy here?"

"Of course."

"HARRY!" a small voice screamed before a small body landed on top of Harry.

"Oompf!"

"Where have you been, Harry?"

Harry lifted his head to gaze at the blue-haired imp perched on his stomach. "Working, Short stuff."

"Papa Luc says... all work and no play makes big boys dull."

"Oh, he does now does he?" Harry asked as he sat up and scooted Teddy off so they could stand up. He loved this little imp like he was his own. When Remus and Tonks married six years ago, he thought they would be happy forever. But things just went wrong when Teddy was almost two. Tonks tried controlling everything about the family. What they could do. How they did it. Who they could talk to. She even tried to make Harry give up being Teddy's Godfather. He hadn't been surprised when Remus had called an end to it all and ended the marriage too, taking custody of Teddy.

Harry had often wondered if madness ran in the Black bloodline?

Remus grabbed Harry and hugged him tightly. "You scared me."

Hugging him just as tightly, "Well. I was terrified too."

"Potter! How did they get a jump on you!" Moody bellowed. "Constant Vigilance!"

Harry whirled around to face Mad-Eye, his wand in hand. "I wasn't expecting it! Not in the middle of Muggle London of all places! And in broad daylight!"

"You'll have to keep up a constant one now until we figure out who and what is going on!" Kingsley advised.

"Who? Umbridge is one of them. And why in the bloody hell did you whisk me away like that?"

"Umbridge, you say?" Moody hummed.

"Yes. She came into the room where they were holding me. Starting spouting off the plans they had for me." He shuddered.

Moody and Kingsley were looking at each before looking back at Harry.

"Umbridge," Kingsley began, "came to the castle searching for you." Then he went on to explain everything the woman accused Harry of doing.

"She's mad!" Harry rubbed the area over his heart. He missed Severus' presence.

"Well that's certainly a given." Remus commented.

Moody and Kingsley glared at him as Harry covered his laugh with a cough. Damn he'd missed that man. They really needed to visit more often. Harry looked down at Teddy who was hugging his leg. "You play with me Harry!"

"As you command, my Lord." Harry swung the boy up into the air and into his arms.

Harry followed the men into the other room with a giggling Teddy on his shoulders.

)~(

_**Six weeks later.....**_

Harry was writing in charts behind the desk while there was a lull in Accident and Emergency. Six weeks had passed since his abduction. He had returned to work three weeks ago after telling his protectors he couldn't hide forever. The only concession he would give them was letting Kingsley stay with him as he worked. The man was disguised as one of the maintenance workers.

He missed Severus. He tried owling him, but he had heard nothing back, which was disheartening. But he understood that things at the moment were crazy while they tried to figure out who was after him, and now, Hermione.

But a simple note would still be nice.

"So did you find out if tall, dark and handsome is attached?" Jennifer Cotton asked from her chair beside him.

Harry shook his head without looking up. "I've really no idea, Jennifer. Maybe you should focus on finishing your rounds, yeah?"

"But Harry, he's with you all the time." Carol Snowden asked from behind Harry. "Come on, share with us."

Honestly, he'd never seen such sex-obsessed women as the nurses in this hospital. He'd thought the Slytherin girls he'd gone to school with were bad, but they had nothing on these women. He was grateful he wasn't attracted to women. They were just too much to handle.

"Unless, you like him?" Jennifer asked.

Harry's head popped up, and glared at the other brunette. "Jen, I love you. I really do. But Kingsley is not my type."

Carol, the blonde, leaned between them and whispered, "and what is your type Harry?"

Harry glared as both women grinned at him. "Kingsley!"

"Yes, Dr. Potter!" Kingsley was smirking at Harry and the two women sitting and standing around him. "What can I do for you?"

"Kingsley." Harry waved to the nurses, pointing first to his left, "Jennifer Cotton." Then to his right, "Carol Snowden. Ladies, this is Kingsley Shacklebolt. Have fun chatting each other up!"

Harry turned back to his charts and the computer in front of him to the combined laughter of his friends and colleagues.

Three hours later, Kingsley and Harry were walking out of the hospital towards a nearby Apparition point. Then it happened, just as they turned the corner. Harry and Kingsley had their wands out but it was no use. The same group of red-robed attackers had them surrounded, disarmed, and transported before either man had a chance to fight back.

)~(

Severus was striding down one of the corridors of the castle. A letter in hand to Harry. He must have written thirty different versions of the same missive. What does one say to someone that, for some reason, you can't stop thinking of?

Severus walked up a set of stairs, then turned a corner towards Albus' office. Suddenly he was hit with a curse and fell backwards towards the hard floor. When he looked up, standing over him, wand pointed at him was Nymphadora Tonks, purple hair and all. The maniacal grin on her face reminded him of her Aunt Bella. Of course, it would stand to reason that the madness was inherent in the Black bloodline.

"Hello Severus. Fancy taking a trip with me?"

Assuming the question was rhetorical, Severus did his best to glare. If he said no, it would do no good. A chilling thought occurred to him as he felt the cold wash of a Disillusionment Charm and his body being Levitated, wherever he ended up, Harry Potter was sure to be there as well.

)~(

Lucius was speaking to Hermione as they walked away from her office in the Ministry of Magic. Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy were following quietly behind them. "The Werewolf laws that are left won't be any challenge to nullify, with your help Madam Granger."

"I'm pleased to hear that good news, Lord Malfoy. Maybe someday Weres and other magical creatures will enjoy full freedoms peacefully."

"Not as long as I am alive, Miss Granger."

Lucius and Hermione stopped in their tracks, halting the two men behind them. Before any of them could pull wands, they were all unconscious.

Dolores Umbridge just smiled sweetly.

)~(

Harry knew before he opened his eyes, he was back where he started. Naked, stretched out on an altar with runes being painted all over his body.

_Again._

"So glad you are finally awake, Mr. Potter," A cultured and smooth voice spoke. "This time, there will be no one to save you. We've taken care of that problem, by bringing your rescuer here as well."

"What do you people want with me?!" Harry snapped, clearly angry.

"There is no need to be rude, Mr. Potter. We are Traditionalists. We believe in the continuation of the lines. Not only in purity but in the strengthening of the magic. This is where Muggleborns make their contributions. Wherein the Dark Lord wanted to destroy them, we strive to use their blood to make our ancient lines stronger."

"They would do that anyway if they were fully accepted into Wizarding Society!"

The red-robed stranger stepped forward and pulled back her hood.

"Narcissa!" echoed around the room from Harry, as well as both Lucius and Severus, who were bound nearby.

The blond smiled smugly at all of them, before turning back to Harry. "They are part of our Society, but to restore our lines, we must ensure their participation... as we must those of the old families that have chosen to forsake their duties to their Houses and Familial Lines."

"What are you doing, Narcissa?" Lucius demanded from his place, chained to the wall next to Severus. "Have you lost what is left of your mind?!"

"Nonsense. This woman of impeccable breeding did only what needed to be done." Cornelius Fudge was the next person to reveal himself. "She and other like-minded people, are doing what is necessary for the survival of our kind. And, it would be in your best interest to assist us...willingly...or not."

Tonks pulled her own hood down along with Umbridge. Other's around the room did as well. Harry recognized some by sight only, not knowing their names. Severus and Lucius gasped and cursed at most of the faces revealed.

"Our kind are dwindling in numbers. Less magical births each year. The war didn't help with the Dark Lord killing off entire families and all the Muggleborns and Halfbloods he could find. This time we took the lessons and learned. If you won't cooperate," Tonks trailed off, a sneer twisting her facial features, "then we will make you assist us..."

"Madam," the man beside Harry whispered.

"What is it!" Narcissa's eyes were cold as she snapped at him, making him cringe.

"The runes. They won't stay. They keep on vanishing as soon as I complete them."

"What do you mean they 'won't stay'?!"

She stepped closer to the altar, and leaned close to look at Harry's abdomen as the man tried painting one of the runes again. When it too faded away, she cursed and rounded on him.

"Explain!" She eyed the little mouse of a man.

"I-I have no explanation, Lady Malfoy. They are the same as before. I verified before I began." He answered, ready to bolt at the slightest sign of her anger.

Harry'd been watching too, and he didn't understand it either. But as far as he was concerned, anything to delay this farce and keep his freedom was a good thing!

"Miss Chang! If you would please."

The dark haired woman stepped from the circle and took her place beside the old man. Taking the brush, she started to copy the runes from the tattered book. They continued to fade as soon as they were painted. She looked up at Narcissa, and shrugged.

Narcissa was livid!

"Something has changed between then and now!"

Tonks stepped up beside the altar, brandishing her wand, she muttered a spell. She looked up at her aunt, wide-eyed, mouth hanging open in shock.

Narcissa's eyes narrowed. "What is it?!"

"He's no longer a virgin. And he's bonded!"

Severus body jerked in shock at her words, and it took all of his self-control to not look up. Lucius looked at him, sending a questioning gaze.

"What!?" Narcissa and Harry both shouted.

"He-He's already bonded... and he's no longer a virgin." She repeated in a daze.

Narcissa rounded on Dolores. "HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?!"

The toady little woman had the sense to cower and step back. But then her anger got the best of her and she glared up at the elegant, dangerous woman bent over her.

"You let him get away the first time!" Narcissa stepped back. "I shall take Lucius then."

"NO!" Dolores shouted. "He's _mine_. I chose him. You _didn't_ want him back!"

"Ah, but I am familiar with his...proclivities and habits. And his body is not...distasteful."

Lucius' head snapped up at that. "Narcissa! I don't recall you complaining once while we were married, you over-sexed cow!"

Harry wanted to groan in frustration. Standing up to the Dark Lord was easier than this. Maybe that's why there hadn't been many Dark Witches over the centuries. He turned his head and looked toward Severus. Why was the man hiding his face?

Fudge stepped between the women, though a bit hesitantly, his hand on his wand. "Ladies, ladies...we can resolve this at a later time. Since we cannot use Mr. Potter and the two of you obviously need to come to an agreement, we will just proceed with the Granger woman. There's no reason I should have to wait."

They both turned as one and glared daggers at him. Lucius took the opportunity to turn to Severus.

"Do you know what has happened to Harry? Who could he have bonded to in such a short time?"

Severus looked up slowly, and stared at him with an odd look in his eyes.

Lucius gasped. "No!! You?! How?! When?!" He hissed quietly.

Severus could only groan in response. He couldn't believe it. Could it be possible? That night? He hadn't felt anything out of the ordinary--not magically anyway. That would certainly explain his continuous thoughts of the young man and the pull he kept feeling to be near him. His bonded. He could hardly believe it.

Harry didn't know if he should feel indignation at the arguing going on around him as he laid out naked for all to see. He did a mental, 'ewwww', when Fudge claimed Hermione. And the fight over Lucius. Umbridge and Narcissa. He had to hold back a giggle as he thought of Lucius sitting in a pink room with all those kittens. But then he shuddered for the blond when he thought of what else the man would be exposed to. At least Narcissa was attractive, even to him!

"You can take Severus." Narcissa offered. "He is a Pureblood and a gifted Potions Master."

Umbridge turned and studied the dark man shackled to the far wall, as he glared back at her. "I supposed I could cast a glamour over him..."

"You're no prize yourself, Madam!" He growled angrily.

She harrumphed and turned back to Narcissa, "Fine! I'll take Snape."

"Oh HELL NO!" Harry growled, as something territorial in him raised its head, and his magic flared around him.

The magic in the room grew thick. The temperature dropped as Harry's eyes grew darker. The shackles that held his hands and ankles cracked open under the pressure. Even naked, Harry Potter made an impressive figure as he stood up among the now silent group.

All eyes were on him, as he turned to look at them all. Hair wild, eyes flashing with fury, and a grim frown on his face. He stuck out his hand and summoned someone's black robe and donned it, closing just enough buttons to hide his torso. Then he turned to face the two main female figures in the room.

He was so angry, Harry didn't know where to start. "If Voldemort was still alive, he would run screaming from this..." Harry waved his hand around, "pathetic display!"

Umbridge rounded on him, pulling her wand, as the others did the same. "_Silence_, Mr. Potter!"

She raised her wand to cast but was caught off guard when Harry swept his arm in an arc around himself. She and her cohorts went flying against the opposite wall where they stayed.

Stuck.

People always forget who were the rightful victors in wars. Harry Potter was not a man to mess with, especially when something or someone who mattered to him was threatened or harmed.

"Harry?" Severus called softly.

Harry whirled around to face his friends and family. And his bonded. "Severus!"

He waved his hand and their bonds fell away. All the captives rose, stiffly, rubbing at their wrists. Their captors watched, furious, unable to speak, struggling to free themselves. Around them, teams of Aurors appeared, filling the room. Quickly assessing the situation, they took the red-robed figures into custody as Kingsley approached Harry, as the other limped forward.

Harry breathed deeply, trying to bring his magic under control, when a hand settled on his shoulder. He knew that hand and his magic settled down more easily, deeper, as he breathed, "Severus."

"Harry. Are you unharmed?"

"Yes. Lets just get out of here, please. I've had enough drama for one lifetime."

Severus smiled, wrapping his arms around his husband. "It would be my pleasure."

)~(

_**Two weeks later.. Christmas Eve..**_

Harry and Severus were staying in London at Harry's townhouse. They were lying in front of the fire, with the tree in the corner giving off the only other light. It was peaceful.

Nude, wrapped up together in a large comforter, breathing heavily, and smiling. Harry nuzzled his husband's ear.

"So what do you think, Dr Potter-Snape? An official bonding after the New Year?"

"I take it, Molly and Minerva have been planning?"

"Be happy that I talked them out of the kilts."

"It could have been worse. I saw the robes Molly was looking at! Before Mione talked her out of them!"

Severus' eyes widened and his face paled. Harry chuckled.

"So tell me what you want?" Harry asked, trailing a finger down Severus' chest.

"The beach. Me and you standing before Albus. White poets shirts and barefoot. Our friends around us. Something simple."

Harry suddenly quieted, then groaned, dropping his head onto Severus' chest.

"What is it, Luv?"

"Jen and Carol. They are going to be impossible!"

Severus kissed his nose. "Oh, I'm sure you can handle them. If it gets too bad, I can always visit and channel the dreaded greasy Potions Master." He grinned evilly.

Harry through his head back and laughed. "Oh save me from the evils of women! That acid tongue finally works in my favor!"

"It would be my pleasure, husband of mine," Severus purred.

_**~finis...but is it ever?? No.. never... ~**_


End file.
